The Elegance of Nature
by The L33t One
Summary: Fluttershy befalls a terrible fate and Rarity oversees her mental recovery. Rarity has always considered herself to be a straight mare, but there is some strange feeling she gets around Fluttershy. Perhaps it's pity, or maybe something else.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy night when it happened. I was walking home with some new materials I wanted to try out in my dresses. About a block away from home I heard a peculiar sound coming from the the allyway. Normally I would have disregarded it as some stray animal or something else of the sorts; but there was something strange about this sound. Against my better judgement I went into the alleyway to investigate.  
To my horror what I found in the alleyway was Fluttershy, and the sound was her crying. I immediately ran to her aid.  
"Fluttershy!" I shouted. "What's wrong?!" The only thing I was given as a response were soft whimpers When I leaned in closer to examine her for injuries, a foul stench met my nostrils. It was a stench I recognized stallion juices! But that's impossible, she's wearing my old...I gasped in horror when I looked to the side and saw the chastity belt I had given to her tossed aside like a piece of rubbish. It didn't take me long deduce what had happen. "Oh Celestia!" I shouted as I grabbed her and took her to my house. As fast a bolt of lightning I snatched up the phone and rang the police. "Hello police? My friend was just...she was just raped!" The police officer on the phone assured me that everything would be fine and somepony would be over right away.  
I set down the phone and turned my attention to Fluttershy. She was curled up on my couch still whimpering. I leaned down and put my hoof on her shoulder. "Darling, everything is going just fine. The police are on their way and they'll catch that low-life who did this." But I realized that it would not change the fact that what happened happened.  
Fluttershy valued her virginity second only to that of the lives of animals. She had wanted to save herself for the special somepony she decided to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted this so much that she even asked me for my old chassity belt that mother forced me to wear in my teenage years. She once confessed to me that she fantasized about her husband slipping her out of her wedding dress, giving the key to him, him removing the lock from her and taking her virginity.  
And now, all of those dreams have been taken from her. Her virginity, her purity, her dreams, all taken in a single night by some putrid stallion!  
I realized that our friends needed to know about what had happen. I picked up the phone again and rang Twilight.  
"Ugh." She grunted. "Hello?"  
"Twilight it's me."  
"What do you want Rarity? Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
Why the nerve! I had half a mind just to hang up on her. But I remembered that moods such as hers were normal for a pregnant mare. Mother was even worse when she had Sweetie Belle. "It's Fluttershy Twilight. She was...raped!"  
I could hear Twilight gasp on the other end of line. "I'll get the other mares and be right over!"  
My friends arrived before the police did. What on Equestria is taking them so long? The mares were shocked to see the state Fluttershy was in.  
"Shy?" Applejack said when she approached her. "Shy it's me, Applejack. Were all here Shy." Fluttershy kept on whimpering. She was clearly traumatized by the event. Applejack stamped her hoof on the ground. "When ah find the no good varmint who done did this ta her, ah'm gonna buck his apples right off!"  
The other mares had no more luck talking to her either. I asked Twilight if she could do anything for her.  
"Surely you must have some sort spell to help her!" I pleaded.  
Twilight just shook her head. "Sorry Rarity, this has to do with her mind. Not even Celestia herself could help her."  
Finally the police arrived. A tall stallion in a blue uniform entered the house and looked at Fluttershy.  
"I take it she was the victim " We all nodded. The police officer approached Fluttershy. "Ma'am I'm going to need you to sit up and tell me what happened."  
Fluttershy sat up and the officer took a seat across from her.  
"There's not much to say..." She said timidly. "I was walking into town so I could pick up some food for my animals."  
"This late at night?"  
"I forgot to pick up dinner for them. There's this twenty-four hour store that sells pet food that I was going to."  
"All-Nighter's" Pinkie said.  
"Yes I know. Please go on."  
"I cut through an alleyway to make my trip shorter. Then a unicorn moved a dumpster in front of me. I turned around and saw his face. He had a scary, evil smile. The next thing I knew he pinned me down..." She started to tear up. "When he saw my chastity belt...he tore it off like it was nothing...then he...he..." She burst into tears.  
The police officer closed his notebook. "So he used magic?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Ok. We'll get a team of unicorns out there ASAP to track him down." He nodded and left.  
Pinkie tried to cheer Fluttershy up. "Here that Fluttershy? They're going to catch him, lock him up for a million-bagillion years, give him a hundred lashes, maybe even give him a hard hoofing up his..." Suddenly Pinkie hugged Fluttershy. Then we all did.


	2. Chapter 2

We all decided that Fluttershy needed someone to look after her and oversee her mental recovery. But who would do said task was a different matter. At first we suggested Twilight's library. It would provide a quiet, peaceful location for her to recover. But Twilight declined.  
"I really want to let her stay with me," She said. "But with the foal, I'm really hormonal and I'm afraid I'll snap at her."  
"She can't stay with me an Dashie either," Pinkie said. "Sugar Cube Corner can get really chaotic sometimes. And plus I don't think crying foals will help."  
"And ah'm afraid mah place is out of the question too." Applejack told us. Were all busy most of the day so we won't be able to keep an eye on her. And Apple Bloom will probly be naggin down her back tryin to get pour Shy to say what happened."  
That only left me. I couldn't say no to her. And I had no orders at the moment. "I'll be happy to look after her." I told the group.  
The rest of the mares hugged and said goodbye to Fluttershy before they left.  
"Everything's going to be fine." Twilight told her comfortingly.  
"That asshole's going to be caught!" Rainbow Dash said confidently.  
"Tell me when the find him. I'll take my hoof and shove it so far up his flank I'll punch his stomach!" Pinkie said a little too enthusiastically.  
"And if ya evuh need us Shy, we'll always be there." Applejack said.  
"T-thanks girls." Fluttershy whispered.  
Now it was just me and her alone. I sat down beside her and put my hoof on her shoulder. "Would you like to talk about it darling? I know you probably don't want to think about it; but keeping it all bottled up will only make you feel worse." Fluttershy only shook her head. "Well I won't force you darling. If you ever need anything let me know."  
"Actually...may I take...a bath?" Fluttershy asked me.  
"Of course darling, it's right this way." I lead her upstairs and into my bathroom. Not the one in the hall that I make Sweetie Belle use when she stays here, my own personal one. It had a tub large enough to fit two ponies...not that I've ever done such a thing. Fine I did it once after I had one two many. Anyhow I ran the water to a perfect temperature. "Bubbles?"  
"Yes please."  
I take the bottle of bubble solution and pour a cap-full into the water. I use my hoof to mix it up and in seconds the tubs was filled with bubbles. Fluttershy dipped the tip of her hoof into the water before getting in and laying back. I rested a pillow on the wall beside her head to help her relax. The warm water calmed her down. I was about to give Fluttershy her privacy when she called out to me.  
"Uh Rarity, would you mind...joining me?"  
I gasped and my face flushed deep red. "You want me to bathe with you?"  
"No, don't think of it like that. Think of it like one of our spa trips. I really don't want to be alone."  
That made me feel much more comfortable with the idea. I decided that I could use a bath as well. I grabbed a another pillow, rested it at the opposite end of the tub and climbed in with her. The water felt absolutely divine on my fur, almost orgasmic.  
Even though she seemed to be relaxing, Fluttershy still seemed uneasy. She kept looking down at herself.  
"Oh..." I used magic to bring a bar of soap over to her. "Here darling, wash away all of his filth."  
Fluttershy took the soap and I turned my head to let her scrub her private area clean of that wretched stallion. I could hear her sobbing softly to herself. Before I knew it she had her arms wrapped around me and was crying more.  
"Darling what's wrong?" I asked while I comforted her.  
"I can't stop thinking about him!" She sobbed. "He took everything from me!"  
"That is not true darling. You still have your friends, and your beloved animals."  
"That's not what I meant..."  
I tightened my embrace. "It's going to be ok darling. Your special somepony won't consider a thing like that your first time. I know I would. And I hear there's a spell that Twilight know's that'll bring back your cherry."  
"It won't be the same Rarity! When that special moment finally does come all I'll be able to think about will be tonight! I'm even ashamed to touch myself..."  
I grabbed a shampoo bottle and started to lather her main, hoping to calm her down. That damn stallion took really did take all of her dreams away. I swear to Celestia that I'll find him and do horrible things to him!  
After half an hour in the tub I pulled the plug and we helped each other dry ourselves It was late. I decided that we both need our sleep. But a problem arose: where will Fluttershy sleep. Certainly not downstairs on the couch. But there was no other place to sleep; no place except my room. I guess I could sleep on the couch for Fluttershy's sake. I led her to my room and tucked her into my bed. I grabbed a pillow and blanket and tried to walk out the door but was again stopped by her.  
"Wait Rarity...could you please stay with me? I'm too scared to sleep by myself." Fluttershy moved over to make room for me in the bed.  
I made no attempts at protest. I simply climbed under the covers and rested my head. "Goodnight darling. I'll be right here if you need me."  
"Thank you Rarity." As Fluttershy closed her eyes and went to bed, I noticed that I felt more comfortable in my bed than normal.


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up late in the night by a softing whimpering and shaking. I turned around to see Fluttershy curled up and nearly in a state of tears.

"Darling what's the matter?" I asked her.

She turned her head towards me and tried not to cry. "I can't sleep..." She said. "I'm too scared..."

"Of what darling? Nothing can hurt you in here."

"I'm scared of...him..."

"Fluttershy, sweetie, you have nothing to be afraid of. I always make sure to lock the door up tight before I close for the night."

"The lock didn't stop him last time..." She whispered.

I grabbed her by the hoof and pulled her out of bed. "Fluttershy come on." Using my horn to illuminate the way I lead her downstairs and to the front door. First I turned the knob a few time with my hoof. "It's locked up real tight. And this is a new one. I had it installed last week. The one on that chastity belt was old. And plus..." I gave the door a good kick with my hoof. "Nopony's going to get in here unless you or I let them in."

"Thanks Rarity..." Fluttershy whispered. "That makes me feel much better."

"I'm glad darling. Come on, let's get back to sleep."

The next morning I found myself arguing with mother on the phone.

"Mother, I said no. I can't take Sweetie Belle this weekend. I have something important going on and can't afford to have her here. No it's not a dress, and sometimes they ARE more important than her. What?! No! What on Equestria makes you think I'm doing THAT!? It was one time mother, one time!" I sighed. "If you must know mother a tragidy has recently befallen one of my friends and I'm looking after her. The last thing she needs is Sweetie Belle to be around. A little angel?! She's less docile than Opal when I tried to bathe her! I don't know. You could send her to her friend Apple Bloom's house. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Alright, I love you too. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and sighed. I really do love mother, but she can be quite a pain in the flank from time to time.

I went back upstairs to check on Fluttershy. She was still sound asleep in my bed. I do have to say that she is rather cute when she's asleep. But as much as it pained me to do so I had to wake her up. I reached over and gently rocked her awake.

Fluttershy awoke with a jump the second my hoof made contact with her. She looked around the room and let out a sigh of relief. "It's just you."

"Are you ok darling?" I asked. "Were you having a nightmare?"

She turned her head away from me. "No...I'm just scared that it might be him..."

"Fluttershy I told you, nopony is going to get in here. Come on let me fix breakfast before we head out."

"Head out?"

"Twilight has scheduled you for a therapy session."

Fluttershy looked away again. "No thank you..."

"I'm afraid we're not giving you a choice darling. It's not good to bottle this all up Fluttershy. If you don't talk about it, then sooner or later you're just going to explode and do something you'll regret."

"But Rarity...I'm afraid to go outside..."

"I'm going to be right beside you the entire walk. And we'll all even wait right outside the office if you want us to." I grabbed her hoof with my fore-hoofs. "We won't make you go through this alone Fluttershy. We're all going to be with you every step of the way."

Fluttershy looked back up at me. "I guess I could give it a shot."

That relieved me. I was afraid I would have to literally drag her to the clinic. The thought of her kicking and screaming for me not to alone was enough to break my heart. "Thank you Fluttershy." I took her downstairs and fixed her a splendid breakfast of pancakes and oats. I don't like to brag much, but I did study a bit in culinary arts.

When breakfast was over and done I informed Fluttershy it was time to go. She was reluctant, but I was able to get her to step out of Carousel Boutique and out into the open. She was shaking as soon as she got outside. I outstretched my hoof and offered to hold hers during the walk. This seemed to relieve some of her stress.

When we arrived at the clinic we found all of our friends waiting outside for us. Each of them had a supporting look on their faces. When they saw how scared Fluttershy looked, they each gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Fluttershy," Twilight said. "This is going to help you. Dr. Hooves is one of the best therapists in all of Equestria."

"Yeah," said Rainbow Dash in agreement. "And I just talked to the police; they said they're getting close to finding that bastard."

"Thanks girls…" Fluttershy said, not sounding at all confident. We walked inside the clinic and found an empty reception room. The receptionist looked up from her desk. "Fluttershy?"

"Y-yes…" Fluttershy said.

"The doctor is in. You can go right on back."

"Ok…" Before walking into the room in the back, Fluttershy turned to me. "Um Rarity…if it's not too much to ask…could you do me a favor?"

"But of course darling. What is it?"

"Could you go over to my house and feed my animals? If it's not too much trouble that is. My poor babies must be starving."

"Of course darling. That wouldn't be any trouble at all."

Fluttershy smiled softly. "Thank you." She walked into the back room and closed the door.

"Ya'll want some help with that?" Applejack asked me.

"No, I am quite capable of managing it on my own. Besides, Fluttershy needs all of the support she can get right now. I think it would be best if you all stayed here and waited for her."

"She's right." Twilight said.

"Alrighty then. Have fun."

I nodded and left the clinic. It casually strolled my way through Ponyville and out to Fluttershy's little cottage by the woods. I did quite admire the setting; away from all the madness of everyday life. Fluttershy was free to just be with her animals out here. Using the spare key Fluttershy kept under her doormat I opened the door and walked inside.

Fluttershy had the nicest little house I had ever seen. She kept it all neat and tidy; even enough for and obsessive compulsive such as myself. I walked into the kitchen and looked for food I could give to the animals. It stuck me I hadn't the faintest idea on what I should feed them. I don't know much about animal care outside of caring for my own Opal. As I was wondering, I felt a slight tug at my leg that made me jump.

I looked down and saw that it was just Fluttershy's pet rabbit Angel. I let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me there Angel." Angel looked up at me and pointed to the refrigerator. "What?" I looked at the fridge and saw a note attached to by a magnet. "What do we have here?"

_In case of my absence,_

_If it's not too much trouble would you mind feeding my babies for me? I keep a large bag of pet food under the sink. Most of the animals will eat that. You just have to fill up all of the bowls outside; they know whose bowl is whose. The chickens have to eat chicken feed though. There should be a bag of that under the sink too. Just fill up the cup inside it with the seeds and spread it outside of the chicken coup. They may be asleep or busy laying their eggs. Just knock on the wall of the chicken coup (but please not too loud) and tell them it's time for them to eat (politely please). And Angel (my sweet baby rabbit) is picky. He'll only eat carrots. I keep a whole bunch of them in the back of the fridge (top shelf). But please don't let him know that they're there; I don't want him to eat all of them. Three should be enough. Thank you._

_Fluttershy_

I couldn't help but giggle at the note. Fluttershy had defiantly written this. I opened the door under the sink and found the two bags of food. I used my magic to levitate them outside. They were quite heavy, even with magic aid. I found a whole group of bowls outside. This must be where I'm supposed to put the pet food. I filled up eat bowl with a precise amount of food and all of the animals came running out and started to eat their food. I took the bag of chicken feed and spread a cupful of seeds around the coup. But no chickens came out to eat. Remembering the note I gave a gentile knock on the wall.

"Darlings, it's time to eat." All of the chickens came out of the coup and started to eat the feed. With all the animals fed I took the two bags and returned them under the sink. I only had Angel left to feed, who was standing right behind me looking at me. I used my magic to turn him around and hold him that way. "Sorry darling, but Fluttershy doesn't want you to know where the carrots are hidden." I quietly opened the fridge and took out three carrots. I closed it and released the little rabbit. His jaw dropped with excitement when he laid eyes upon the carrots. I giggled as he scarfed them all down.

With all of the animals fed I sat myself down on Fluttershy's couch to relax a bit. That certainly wasn't too hard. I looked over to the end table beside me and saw a book. Perfect, I could use a little reading. I picked it up and gasped when I saw the cover.

_Diary of Fluttershy_.


	4. Chapter 4

I should have put the book down the second I saw the cover. I had no business reading it. This was where Fluttershy wrote down all of her secrets, her feelings, her personal thoughts. She wrote them here so that nopony would ever read them. I had to put it down.

But I didn't. Instead I did something utterly despicable: I opened the book and read it. I opened it to a random page and read the first entry I saw. It was dated to last week.

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh I've been such a bad mare! I didn't mean to do it, I just did! Today I saw Berry Punch wandering through the streets. She was so drunk that she couldn't even remember where her house was. So I decided to be a nice mare and take her home. When we got to her house I helped her inside and waved goodbye as she stumbled upstairs to her room. But as she was…she flicked her tail to the side. And I saw her privates! But that's not the worst part. Right when I got home I got the urge to touch myself. And I was thinking about her! I feel so dirty! Why am I being such a bad mare lately? I'm touching myself more often, I'm having dirty thoughts about other ponies, and sometimes I've even felt like asking somepony to have sex with me. I haven't thought. I'm still saving myself for my special somepony. Rarity's chastity belt is making sure of that. I don't even notice it anymore. But if anypony found about what I've been thinking, oh I don't know what I would do! But you won't tell anypony will you diary?_

I giggled. It seems Fluttershy's mother never talked to her about being in heat. It's a perfectly natural thing. I just got out of heat a couple weeks ago. I'll have to tell her that she has nothing to be ashamed of…WHAT IN CELESTIA'S NAME AM I SAYING?! I slammed the book shut and immediately put it back where I found it. If I told her that she would know that I was reading her diary. I couldn't let her know that.

I got up, ashamed of what I had done. I needed something that would make me feel better about myself. The best way would probably be to bring Fluttershy something to comfort her. But what could I bring her? Of course!

"Angel, darling." I called. The little rabbit came hopping out of the kitchen. "Would you like to go and see your mother? I bet you miss her a lot." Angel nodded franticly. "I thought so. Well come along I'll take you to her." He hopped on my back and rode on me as I began my walk back to the clinic. Why do smaller creatures always want to ride on ponies? I mean seriously, that's a little absurd right?

When I got back to the clinic I found all my friends still in the lobby waiting for Fluttershy. "She's still in her session?" I asked.

"Yeah," Applejack said. "They've been in there an awful long time."

"Well that's a good thing," Twilight said. "It means they must be making progress."

"Quite!" Pinkie said in a loud whisper while she had her ear pressed against the door. "I'm trying to listen."

"Pinkie…" Twilight sighed. "I told you that you can't hear anything in there. The doctor has the door soundproofed."

"Well that stinks," Pinkie pouted. "Now I can't hear what they're saying."

"That's the point of therapy Pinkie. Whatever happens in that room stays in that room. It's between the doctor and Fluttershy."

"Okie Dokie Lookie!" Pinkie bounced back to her seat and noticed my passenger. "Oh goodie! You brought Angel with you. That's sure to cheer Fluttershy up."

"Those were my thoughts exactly." Angel looked at us with a mixture of confusion and concern in his eyes. "Oh poor darling. You don't know what happened do you?" He shook his head.

"Well…a bad stallion hurt Fluttershy," Twilight explained. "In a very bad way. She's alright, but she's really afraid now."

I turned my head back towards him. "Now we need you to be there for her and make her feel better, ok darling?" He eagerly shook his head yes. "Good. I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you."

Just then we all heard the doorknob turn and Fluttershy walked out of the room, followed by the doctor.

"Alright Fluttershy, I'm going to schedule you in for another appointment next week." The doctor told her. "You did very great today."

"Thanks Dr. Hooves…" Fluttershy said. Twilight went to the doctor schedule another appointment.

"So what did he do?" Pinkie asked Fluttershy.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Oh come on! I want to know!"

"Pinkie!" I shouted. "Remember what Twilight told you."

"Sorry…"

Fluttershy turned to me. "Did you have any problems feeding my babies?"

"None at all darling. Your note was very helpful. And it seemed that someone missed you." I nudged my head down towards the floor.

"ANGEL!" Fluttershy scooped the little rabbit up in her hooves and hugged. "Oh momma's missed you so much!" She smiled. "Thank you Rarity. You don't mind if I bring Angel back to your house do you?"

"Of course not darling. I'm sure Opal could use the company."

Later that night we all prepared ourselves for bed. Opal had scooted to the side of her bed to make room for Angel. On normal circumstances she almost never shares anything (I have to keep my yarn balls locked in a chest); but Opal seems to be quite fond of the rabbit. They seemed to be laying awfully close to each other too. Well what they do isn't any of my concern.

I climbed into bed and scooted over to make room for Fluttershy. She had just finished brushing her teeth and got into bed with me.

"Goodnight darling." I said as I reached to turn off the lamp.

"Rarity…" Fluttershy said softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course darling. Ask my anything."

"Do you think I'm a slut?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course not! If anything, you're the purest mare I know. And trust me, this day and age a pure mare is hard to come by. Why on Equestria would you ever think yourself in such a manor?"

"Well I…I just…"

"it's ok darling, don't answer if you don't want to." I turned out the lights and we both went to sleep. I made a mental note of what Fluttershy had asked me. I knew I had to tell the other mares about it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, she asked you if you thought she was a slut?" Twilight asked me, barely able to comprehend the idea of what I had told her. I had gone to her library to ask Twilight about this matter. I had dropped Fluttershy off at sugar cube corner so she could spend the day with Pinkie baking sweets. Dr. Hooves recommended that we interact with her often so she never feels alone.

"Yes, those were her exact words to me last night."

"I don't get why she would even think that. Fluttershy is the very definition of innocence."

"Not to mention the cleanest mare in Ponyville; and far cleaner than any of us. I mean, even you've taken a trot on the wild side before."

Twilight blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh don't play innocent little Ms. "Hot and Nerdy"."

Her face grew even redder. "H-How'd you know about that?!"

"Playmare and Playcolt magazines are normally sold on the same shelves darling. I must say, if I wasn't straight I would have looked inside to see just how you shook your plot." I gave her a playful smirk.

"It was just a onetime thing!" She shouted.

"Relax darling, I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Please don't tell Spike, I'd die of embarrassment if he found out."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I would actually think that Spike would rather enjoy looking at that particular issue. Especially if you're the cover mare. Perhaps you could give it to him as a birthday present."

Twilight started to use her magic to push me out. "Get out!"

"Twilight darling, calm down. I'm only trying to be joke around."

She sighed and stopped pushing me. "I'm sorry Rarity. It's just the foal is making me really moody right now."

"Darling trust me, when mother was having Sweetie Belle, she was much worse than you." We both shared a good laugh.

"Well, I'm going to think about what you told me Rarity. We defiantly need to be concerned about this. I'll bring it up to Dr. Hooves too."

As I walked back home I contemplated what Fluttershy had said to me the previous night. I simply couldn't make sense of it. I mean of all the words I would have used to describe Fluttershy, slut would be at the absolute bottom of the list. I wasn't even sure if she even masturbated until I read her diary yesterday. Was it because of the rape? Did that putrid stallion make her feel that way?

Wait a second…Fluttershy said that she went out to buy pet food that night, but she had plenty when I went to feed them yesterday. Did she know this? Or did she just forget where she kept the food? No, Fluttershy would never forget something like that. Why had she lied? What was she really doing? I needed answers.

I went to Sugar Cube Corner and immediately walked back into the kitchen. There I found Pinkie Pie icing a tray of cupcakes with rainbow flavored icing. For some reason the thought of rainbow cupcakes made me want to vomit. But the strange thing was that Fluttershy wasn't there.

"Pinkie darling, where's Fluttershy?"

"Oh she said she didn't want to bake anymore. So she went back to your place."

"By herself?!"

"Well of course. There wasn't anypony to walk with her and your house wasn't that far away so…"

I had to resist the urge to hit her as hard as I could. "SHE'S NOT SUSPOSSED TO BE LEFT ALONE!" I shouted. I dashed out of there and ran as fast as I could back to my house. Why would Fluttershy want to go alone? Just yesterday she was afraid to step outside of my house. It just doesn't…OH CELESTIA! No! She can't! I won't let her! I increased my pace and shot through the front door. "Fluttershy?!" I shouted. I ran desperately through the boutique trying to find her. I went into the kitchen and gasped when a saw a knife on the floor next to a puddle of vomit. Thankfully the knife hadn't any blood on it. I ran upstairs still trying to find Fluttershy. I heard a soft whimper coming from my bathroom. Oh thank Celestia she's still alive! I ran inside.

Fluttershy was on the floor crying into her hoofs. She looked at me and started crying even more.

"Fluttershy…" I asked, deeply concerned. "Did you…"

"Yes!" She sobbed. "I did! I couldn't take living with the horrible memories anymore! I'm sorry but I just had to! And I was going to…then I threw up. I ran up here and went into your cabinet, and…and…" She turned her head down towards the floor.

I looked down and nearly fainted. On the floor was one of the pregnancy testers I keep for those nights where I go out and have way too many. No! I snatched it up and looked at it; and this time I really did faint when I saw the reading: positive.


End file.
